


i love your face (you love the taste)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Plums, M/M, oh boy this got filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian shows up to Anthony's trailer that afternoon, he's still in his Bucky Barnes gear, loose t-shirt layered under loose rust-red henley layered under loose sweatshirt like costume are trying to hide all the muscle he's put in so much effort to put on, and he's extremely casually eating a plum.</p><p>Anthony narrows his eyes. "Man, are you eating the set dressing? That's gross."</p><p>"What?" Seb shrugs, brushing past him and flopping down onto the tiny couch. "I was filming with them all morning. They looked delicious. They <em>are</em> delicious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love your face (you love the taste)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts), [poziomeczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poziomeczka/gifts).



> welcome to the RPF pit

When Sebastian shows up to Anthony's trailer that afternoon, he's still in his Bucky Barnes gear, loose t-shirt layered under loose rust-red henley layered under loose sweatshirt like costume are trying to hide all the muscle he's put in so much effort to put on, and he's extremely casually eating a plum.

Anthony narrows his eyes. "Man, are you eating the set dressing? That's gross."

"What?" Seb shrugs, brushing past him and flopping down onto the tiny couch. "I was filming with them all morning. They looked delicious. They  _are_ delicious." He takes another bite, teeth sinking into the soft flesh, and juice runs over his lower lip and down his chin. Anthony sits down opposite him, their knees almost touching in the narrow space, and tries not to stare.

"If you wanted fruit," he points out, "krafty probably has everything under the sun, you don't have to eat some dusty-ass plums that have sat out and probably been touched by everyone," and Sebastian just grins, all sharp teeth and bright eyes under the layers of terrible clothing and terrible hair and _god_ , terrible stubble.

"Tell you the truth," he says, lifts the half-eaten plum to his mouth but doesn't bite, just holds it at his lips and makes eye contact, "my trainer banned me from all sugar.  _All sugar_ , Jesus Christ, it's so punitive, it's not like anyone can even  _see_ it under all this, but anyway, all sugar apparently includes  _fruit_ , for fuck's sake." He bites in, a big mouthful that stretches his lips around the plum, more juice smudging his mouth, and raises his eyebrows. "So I guess," he mumbles, mouth full, it should be disgusting,  _fuck_ , "I guess I'm cheating. You're not gonna tell on me, right?"

"Sure," Anthony mutters. "Your secret's safe with me." Sebastian's grin is wider this time, the kind that makes his eyes crinkle, and then he swallows, licks his lips, examines the plum pit and sucks at it for the last of the fruit. Honestly, Anthony thinks, he could fucking film this and sell the footage, he'd make millions. "How was filming?" he says instead, tries to change the subject to something less  _incredibly pornographic_ , and Sebastian shrugs again, fires the pit at the nearest trash can.

"Fine," he says, licking his fingers, "you know, it's fine, I got to speak Romanian,  _how much are these plums_ , I think it was good. Starting the fight sequence this afternoon." And then he digs in the pocket of his hoodie, pulls out another plum, and Anthony snickers.

"Dude, you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep eating those," he says, and Seb shakes his head.

"Nah, they're tiny, they're good, it's fine," he says, confident. "You want one? They're really good."

"I'm fine," Anthony says, waving him off, and Sebastian polishes the plum a little on his shirt before biting in.

"You're missing out," he says, and then, "oh,  _shit_ ," as the juice drips down the side of his hand, his wrist, onto his sweater.

"Costuming is gonna kill you," Anthony tells him. Sebastian just lifts his hand up, swipes his tongue slowly up his wrist, holding eye contact all the way. The trailer is stuffy, airless, and Anthony feels like he's prickling with heat. It's fucking  _intolerable_ , is what it is. "Okay," he says, "I changed my mind, give me a bite of that," and leans in, grabs Sebastian's wrist - still sticky with fruit juice and spit,  _Christ_ \- and pulls the plum over to his own mouth. It's deep red, promising tart sweetness, and he licks at it, bites very slowly, gives Sebastian a show. He can hear Sebastian breathing loud, and when he closes his mouth over the bite, pulls away, looks up, Sebastian's watching him, lower lip sucked into his mouth.

"Good, huh," he says, lifts the plum back to his lips and puts his own mouth exactly where Anthony's has just been, sucks at the plum pit obnoxiously. Anthony chews, swallows, smiles a little. There's juice on his lip, he can feel it wet and probably glistening, and he deliberately doesn't lick it away, knows it's probably gonna drive Sebastian just a little nuts.

"Yeah," he agrees, "they're good. But peaches are better."

"You like peaches?" Sebastian asks, and he looks Anthony in the eye before glancing back to his mouth, licking at his own lips maybe unconsciously.

"They're the best," Anthony says. "Peach pie, peach cobbler, it's all good. You ever had a peach straight fresh off the tree, still warm from the sun?"

"No," Sebastian murmurs, "can't say that I have," and then he's flinging the second plum pit in the trash, unfolding himself back up to standing. "I better-" he says, "you know, busy afternoon," and leans down right into Anthony's space, looks at him for one long moment before he licks the pad of his thumb, swipes it wet and slick over Anthony's lower lip, sucks his thumb back into his own mouth. "You had a little-" he says, smirking, and Anthony bites at his lip, makes a show of licking it away.

"Right," he says, "thanks. Hey, don't eat any more of those. You'll get a mad gut ache."

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian laughs, and he's gone, banging Anthony's trailer door as he leaves.

Anthony sighs, and sinks further into his chair, palms his hand over his dick through his jeans. He's hard, he's  _fucking_ hard, just thinking about Sebastian's mouth is making it worse, and the air smells like plum juice, heavy and sweet. 

 

It's not like- oh, they don't  _do_ anything, they're professionals, they're apparently just gonna flirt with each other for, like, the next million years and never do anything about the sexual tension. They get through filming, and pal around with each other through the press tour, and for better or worse Sebastian never again eats fruit like he's demonstrating how made for giving head his mouth is. It's probably for the better, honestly. Anthony finds Seb's mouth provocative enough as it is.

And then they're in Philadelphia, in front of literally a screaming horde, and Sebastian makes a quip about Bucky never getting his  _fucking plums_.

"Well, yeah, I never got to _eat_ em," he says, grins very small at Anthony like it's still a fucking _secret_ , and then the moderator pulls out a paper bag, and Seb's eyes just light right up. He takes a huge bite, chews with his mouth open like a goddamn barbarian, and Anthony just can't watch, makes a show out of flinging plums into the audience.

"I'm Marvel Oprah," he laughs, "yeah, I'm Marvel Oprah, everyone gets a plum," and when he glances back at Sebastian, it's to catch him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Anthony just. He just _can't_.

He's in his hotel room that evening, watching something on cable, he doesn't even know what, when there's a knock at the door. He opens it to find Sebastian, studiedly casual in jeans and his t-shirt from the day, holding a paper grocery bag.

"Brought you a present," he says, smirking, and Anthony rolls his eyes. 

"Plums," he says, "man, if you brought me _more plums_ , I-" and Sebastian shakes his head, holds his free hand up in mock surrender.

"Honey bourbon," he says, "and I went down to Whole Foods, come on, just let me in," and Anthony takes a breath, steps aside for him to come in. Sebastian shoves the bag at him and Anthony takes it automatically, opens it up a little curiously. There's the bourbon, just like Seb said, and-

"Peaches," he says, a little breathless, "you- you bought me  _peaches_."

"Yeah, man," Sebastian agrees, and settles himself on the couch without waiting for an invitation. "First peaches of summer, they said they got them in this morning. Picked yesterday and everything. Don't say I never give you anything."

"All is forgiven," Anthony tells him, "hey, you want a drink?"

"That's why I bought it," Seb laughs, eyes bright, and accepts the glass of bourbon when Anthony hands it to him, takes a sip, leaves the rim of the glass pressed against his bottom lip for a few seconds. Anthony sits down next to him, not too close but not  _far_ , sips his own drink and then reaches into the paper bag for a peach.

They're ripe and fragrant, fuzzy-soft against his fingers, and when he takes his first bite, it's sweet on his tongue, mingling with the honey-bite of the bourbon.

"Oh," he says, "oh,  _man_ , that's good," and eats another bite, juice running down his fingers, and when he looks up, Sebastian is watching him very intently.

"Give me a bite," he demands, voice low, and Anthony laughs.

"Nah, man, get your own," he tells Seb, blinks lazily at him, and Sebastian frowns, leans forward to put his drink down on the coffee table.

"I don't  _want_ my own, I just want a bite," Sebastian complains, tries to grab Anthony's wrist to get to the peach. "Come on," he pouts, "give me a _bite_ ," and Anthony holds it out of reach.

"You want it, come get it," he teases, and Seb's eyes go dark, and suddenly he's rolling fluidly over from where he's sitting, plants a knee either side of Anthony's thighs, settles himself easily in Anthony's lap. Anthony chokes a little. "Dude, what are you-"

"You  _said_ , come get it," Sebastian says patiently, leans in, pins Anthony with his whole body. "I'm _coming_ ," he pauses meaningfully, "to _get it_." And then he's caught Anthony's wrist, is pulling the peach up to his mouth, sinking his teeth in. His eyes flutter closed, and his fingers are strong and very warm around Anthony's wrist, and Sebastian hums under his breath, moans a little, chews and swallows without opening his eyes.

"See," Anthony whispers, "good, huh," and Sebastian blinks open, looks at him with hunger clear in his wide blue eyes.

"Yeah," he agrees, "yeah,  _good_ ," and takes another bite before guiding Anthony's hand, the peach, back to his own mouth. Watches as Anthony eats, shifts his balance a little, and without really thinking about it Anthony puts his empty hand on Seb's thigh, slides it up under his shirt to stroke his fingers over the bare skin of his hip and ribs. Sebastian shivers, leans down, mouths at the peach pit and Anthony's juice-sticky fingers, and fucking  _Christ_ Anthony is hard. It almost hurts he's so hard, with Seb's weight pressing down into him, and he just. He  _wants_.

"Hold on," he says, and leans over to drop the peach pit into the paper bag, where no doubt he'll find it later and be disgusted, and then Sebastian catches his wrist again, licks his fingers clean one by one. His tongue and lips are  _fucking incredible_ , and Anthony can't help but tighten his grip on Seb's hip. "You-" he says, voice rough. "You better be about to kiss me."

"Yeah," Seb murmurs, blinks sleepy-aroused at him. "Yeah, okay, I can- that's, yeah," and it's languid, slick and sticky-sweet, Sebastian licking into his mouth and nipping at his lower lip exactly the way he eats plums and peaches and whatever else.

 

They don't even make it to the bed for like an hour. Sebastian just pushes him back into the couch, kisses him slow like they've got all the time in the world, mouthes hot and wet down Anthony's jaw and throat. Anthony gets Sebastian's shirt off, traces the line of his abs, brushes fingertips over one nipple just to watch Sebastian shudder and arch against it. He's losing the bulk he'd put on for  _Civil War_ , let his chest hair grow out, but he's still lean and muscled, strong enough to hold his own against Anthony, and it's frankly  _fucking glorious_.

"If that's the way it is," Seb murmurs, and tugs at Anthony's shirt, pulls it off, flings it across the room. Anthony's not complaining, especially when Sebastian leans back in against him, a long press of hot bare skin. 

At some point Sebastian pulls away, grabs Anthony's hands and braces them on his thighs, and then flexes himself backward, a perfect arch of skin and taut muscle, until he reaches his glass on the coffee table.

"Show off," Anthony mutters, and pinches Sebastian's side, and Seb just smirks, drinks his bourbon, holds the glass to Anthony's lips so he can take a sip. They drink the whole glass that way, sharing between them, and Anthony's not  _drunk_ or anything but just loose, relaxed, enjoying the burn. This is all so slow, so easy, and almost experimentally he undoes Seb's jeans, shoves them open, gets his hand down into his pants so he can palm Seb's dick through the cotton of his underwear. Seb's reaction is immediate; his pupils dilate almost black, and he catches his lip with his teeth, lets out this little whine in the back of his throat that makes Anthony just want to wreck him.

"Oh god," Seb says, unsteady, "don't- don't stop," and Anthony doesn't, just squeezes his dick, feels it twitch against his grip. He wants  _more_ , he wants- he wants his hands on skin, and he pulls at the band of Sebastian's Calvins, gets his dick out, fists it and slowly, slowly drags his thumb over the head.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asks, conversational, as he strokes, and Sebastian shivers, nods, blinks at him like he's overwhelmed. "No, I want to hear you say it," Anthony continues, slides his other hand up Seb's ribs, pinches his nipple. Seb gasps, shudders again, and Anthony can see he's practically on the brink of coming, like this has maybe been building up for a long time. "You came here tonight for this, huh," he teases, stretches up, flicks his tongue over Sebastian's pec, bites and then sucks at his other nipple, and Seb's dick pulses in his hand, Seb breathing hard.

"Yeah," he moans, "yeah, I did, you  _know_ I did, come on,  _please_ ," and Anthony laughs because he's not completely above being just a little mean.

"Man, I don't think you're gonna last long enough for me to fuck you," he tells him, "look at you, you're about to pop," and rubs his thumb over Seb's slit again, smears pre-come down under the head.

"Make me, then," Seb gasps, "make me come, I don't care, you can, you can still fuck me after," and that's a pretty good offer, honestly, so Anthony strokes a little harder, sets his mouth on Seb's nipple again and nips hard. Takes his hand off Seb's dick, ignoring the way he whines, and reaches up to Sebastian's mouth.

"Suck," he orders, and Sebastian takes three fingers down to the knuckle immediately, gets his hand slick and wet with spit, and when Anthony wraps his fingers back around Seb, it's a filthy slide, and Anthony just  _watches_ as Seb comes apart under his hands, come spattering both of them, sticky on Anthony's hand and chest and probably a bit on the couch as well but, like, whatever. Sebastian takes a breath, sounding shattered, and then lifts Anthony's hand back to his mouth, licks his fingers clean the same way he had with the peach juice, and it takes everything Anthony has not to just come in his pants right then and there.

In bed, afterwards, Anthony does fuck him, so slowly it's practically torture. He's so hard, so  _fucking_ hard, and Seb's been grinding down against him for like an  _hour_ , and he has to go slow, has to slick Seb up and ease him open with fingers and his mouth and a whole lot of lube, and by the time he rolls on a condom and pushes his dick in, Seb is almost crying with the overstimulation and the stretch of it. He's tight and hot and  _perfect_ and Anthony really isn't going to last long at all, and he tries to go carefully, fuck him gently, and Sebastian just shoves his hips back against him like he wants more.

"Would you just-" he demands, "would you just  _fuck me_ already," and that's _it_ , Anthony grabbing Sebastian by the hair and pushing his face down into the pillow and fucking him like he wants, pressing Seb straight into the mattress where the rut and friction of the sheets against his dick must be so good it hurts.

"You gonna come for me again?" he asks, pulls out and  _shoves_ back in, and Sebastian sobs, grabs the sheets white-knuckled, and Anthony's coming so hard he maybe blacks out for half a second.

Sebastian does come again, sticky into the sheets, and it's filthy, the both of them are covered in sweat and lube and drying come, and it's glorious, it's fucking _exceptional_ , Anthony never wants to move again. Sebastian does, apparently; he rolls over, gets up, grabs the bag of peaches, drapes himself over Anthony and eats another peach so slowly Anthony knows it for the tease that it is.

"You're getting juice all over me, man," he says, pretending to be cranky about it, and Sebastian just grins up at him from where he's got his chin resting on the curve of Anthony's ribs.

"Guess I'll have to lick it off," he suggests, straight-faced, how the  _fuck_ does he manage to say things like that without even a smirk, and watches a rivulet of juice run slowly down the plane of Anthony's hip.

"Yeah," Anthony agrees, half-hard again even though it's been, like, half an hour at  _most_ , and tangles his fingers up in Seb's hair, drags his mouth down onto Anthony's skin, "guess you will."

He's never going to be able to eat peaches again without blushing, maybe. It's probably worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha you think I could watch that con video feat: plums and NOT come up with this? nah
> 
> join me [on tumblr](http://notcaycepollard.tumblr.com/) we can die together


End file.
